Secrets Uncovered
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: Abby and Tony get nosy. What happens when they discover the secrets of the Director and Gibbs's past? JIBBS. Dedicated to left my heat in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Agent Gibbs! Did you really need to piss off the F.B.I.?" The Director's voice filtered out of her open office door.

"Did you really need to hand over my case _Director_?" Came Gibbs's reply.

Special Agent Tony came into the office, a coffee in hand. The coffee was for his boss to soothe the savage beast before it ripped the team apart limb by limb. Their boss had been touchy since the case had been handed over. _Touchy_ was the wrong word. Tony snorted at the thought…Gibbs had punched one of Fornell's lackeys and knocked him out cold for three hours.

"The sweet sound of our bosses' bitter bickering." Tony said cocking an ear. He took his seat behind his desk after dropping the coffee onto his boss's desk. "Why _are_ they arguing?" Agent Timothy McGee questioned in the rare silence that could only mean they were taking a breath.

"I-My actions are not under your scrutiny." The She-Devil stuttered.

"Gibbs socked an F.B.I. agent, knocked him out cold."

"That was Gibbs?" Mossad liaison Officer Ziva David questioned raising an eyebrow as she looked up from the case-file she had in hand.

"Obviously-"Tony said gesturing to the catwalk.

"I was your boss once!" Gibbs voice interjected

"I never socked an F.B.I. agent!" The Director was firing back.

"No but you did indeed shoot that French guy and—"

"Shut up!" Snarled Gibbs's 'boss'.

"Whew, Gibbs is winning, he'll be in a good mood." Tony said relieved.

"How do you know Gibbs is winning?" Ziva countered both eyebrows being raised.

"Because he's Gibbs. Care to make a bet? Thirty bucks to winner?" Tony's suggestion was met with a curt nod from the Mossad liaison officer.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"That was the roar that echoed through the office a moment later.

"Ha! Pay up!" Tony said sticking out his hand. Almost immediately his head shot forward. "Shutting up now boss." He said closing his hand.

Ziva kept a straight face though really all she wanted to do was laugh that Gibbs had hit Tony once again.

"I'm-umm-going to go check to see if Abby matched the fingerprints?" Tony suggested hoping to escape the Director's warpath that was sure to ensue.

Gibbs waved him off irritably, his eyes not leaving the file on his desk. She could use anything she had on him against him and he wasn't allowed to say a word about anything she did? This argument would undoubtedly be picked up again as soon as the Director had come up with something to berate him over. If he didn't know better, he'd say their favorite pastime was to butt heads. He did, however, know better and remembered his favorite pastime between them had been all the time in Europe.

Meanwhile Tony was just getting into Abby's lab when Gibbs decided to head up and apologize.

"Hey Abby." Tony said grinning lazily as he walked in.

"Hey Tony." She replied yawning a little.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Hmmmm?" Abby questioned busy analyzing blood tests for another case. Her eye to the microscope and her concentration lacking from the late night with the nuns she missed was Tony said. "Repeat that?"

"I asked if maybe you could give us a view of the Director's office. I want to know when she'd leaving so I can hide."

"Yeah, she must be really pissed about losing that fight."

"Damn, news gets around fast."

"Hardly," Abby snorted, grinning."I could hear her screaming at him from here."

"Think she woke up the dead Petty Officer Ducky's autopsying right now?" Tony said chuckling a little at his own joke.

Abby rolled her eyes though it wasn't too bad of a joke; she'd heard worse come from his mouth. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. Five minutes and a couple of keystrokes later, Jenny's office was up on the screen…sound and all. "Ta-da!"

"You're the best Abbs." Tony assured her, turning his interest to the screen because a certain silver-haired fox had just walked in.

"Jen-I'm sorry." Gibbs said softly.

Tony's mouth popped open…his boss had broken one of his own rules?

"And pigs will fly." Jenny replied, poison dripping from every syllable.

"I shouldn't have brought up Paris."

Tony and Abby exchanged a curious look.

"You never will stop holding that over my head." The Director sighed and fiddled with the paperwork on her desk.

"Which part—the part where you shot the French guy or the part where you left me with a 'Dear John' letter?" Gibbs replied unable to curb his sharp tongue.

"The latter. I'm sorry Jethro and you know it but us staying together was not what I _thought_ was best for me." The extra emphasis on thought caught Gibbs's attention.

Everything else caught Abby and Tony's attention "They were having an affair?" Tony whispered. Gibbs may be in the Director's office but he did have that supersonic hearing power.

"And what do you think now?" Gibbs countered.

"That I was right." Jenny forced herself to lie. She couldn't stand to admit to him how she felt and find he had no feelings even remotely close to her own. It would shatter her and she just couldn't take it.

Even though Gibbs could read her like a book, he didn't pick up on the deception. If he'd studied her face long enough to see her right eye twitch then he would have known but as is, he couldn't bring his aqua eyes to meet her emeralds.

"See you around, Jen." He mumbled and headed for the door.

"Jethro!" Before she could even take a step toward him, he disappeared through the door.

Jennifer Sheppard did the last thing she'd expected to do in her office; she cried.

Abby hit a button and the computer screen flickered and went black.

"The silver-haired fox and the boss woman? I knew they looked cute together and it would make sense since she'd a red head. She lied too about not changing her mind, her right eye twitched; Gibbs mentioned it before….." She trailed off, deep in thought.

"You know what this means, Abbs?" Tony questioned deep in his own thoughts.

"What?"

"They've been caught. And we need to get them back together. You in Abby?"

"Definitely." The Goth grinned. She was ready for a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

"DiNozzo!" Tony jumped a mile. Instantly he minimized the screen on his computer. He and Abby hadn't had a chance to talk and discuss what to do about getting the Director and Gibbs back together since they'd uncovered the pair's secrets. Instead, the gothic scientist and the Italian had been emailing each other to come up with a plan.

"Yes, boss?" He asked hesitantly. Gibbs had been in a foul mood all week. That of course could be easily explained by the falling out he'd had with the Director. Come to think of it, Tony wondered if the Director were responsible for all of Gibbs's foul moods. Wait, no he'd had plenty of foul moods before Jenny had popped up as Director.

"Where the hell is that report I told you to write up?" His boss demanded angrily. Tony thought the fact he received a head slap when the report did not turn up was highly unfair. Gibbs had told him to write up said report only ten minutes ago. He sincerely doubted even McGee could've had it done by then.

"On it boss." He said before turning to the file on his desk. The file was large and as thick as a textbook, oh this was going to be _fun. _

Two hours later Tony's hand was cramping, and he'd somehow managed to spray himself with blue ink from his new pen but he was rewarded with a completed case report…all was good in the world again. Curse Gibbs for making him hand write it and not allowing him to type it up. Just as Tony began massaging his wrist Abby appeared. She was not decked out in any of her usual outfits, favoring instead a camouflage outfit with a matching bandana and combat boots.

"Abby, do I even want to know?" Gibbs asked appearing out of nowhere with a coffee in his hand. He picked up Tony's report and glanced at it, throwing it back on the desk. "Black, not blue." He stated without a second glance. Somehow Tony had a feeling this waspish mood had to do with the Director. Well it was a little more than a feeling since the aforementioned red head was barreling down the stairs, her face bright red, murder in her eyes.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" She snapped and Tony and Abby ran for cover. This was going to be a battle and neither of the bystanders felt like becoming casualties.

"Yes, Director Shepard?" Gibbs questioned turning his look on her. His tone was icy and his expression was impassive.

"Care to tell me why even after I ordered you off the case; you continued your investigation anyway?" She demanded, fire burning in her eyes. That wasn't really the reason she was pissed; today was her birthday and he hadn't said a damn word to her about it and there hadn't even been so much as a card from him. It stung, a lot, considering never had she once forgotten his birthday. She'd even sent a card with no return address from wherever she was currently undercover after Paris. The fact he'd disobeyed a direct order only gave her cause to justify yelling at him.

"No." He responded without offering anything further.

"Gut feeling, Jethro?" She sneered.

"Sure. You could call it that or you could call it what actually solved the case and arrested the dirt bag responsible. And we both know you really don't care about that. You're pissed at me for something else and I wonder if you've checked on top of your desk at your house." He turned on his heel, muttering something about getting a refill on coffee.

Jenny stiffened. He hadn't forgotten? She walked quietly to the catwalk. A tear falling down her cheek but she continued on, unfazed, at least until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turing around she found it was Abby, the gothic forensic scientist. The black-haired happy Goth pulled her into a hug and Jenny found herself hugging her back.

"I-I can explain." The Director explained a little weakly as she saw DiNozzo too.

"We know." Abby assured her. "About everything, including…Paris. It was kind of an accident how we found out." She elaborated softly finally letting go. Jenny reached a finger up to wipe her tears and smiled faintly at Abby.

"I suppose you think I'm horrible then."

"No, we don't." It was Tony who answered. He reached out to pat her gently on the back. This was weird. Really weird; the Director of a Federal Agency was standing in the middle of the bull pen hugging one agent and being patted on the back by another. It was odd to say the least.

"I hate myself for it. I think I'm horrible, how could you not?" Jenny questioned softly.

"Because we can tell how hard it was for you to make that decision. I'm not sure but…does this have something to do with La Grenouille? And your father? Actually the most important question is…do you still love him?" The questions fell one after another from Abby's lips. There was no doubt that the 'him' she was referring to was Gibbs.

Jenny hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Yes to _all_ three questions." She answered softly at last.

Abby smiled and hugged Jenny tighter. "You should tell him." She said after a minute, the happy grin still on her face.

The Director inside her hesitated…was it wise to tell one of her agents that she loved him? The Jenny side of her told her to do it. Had he not risked everything when he was her boss? "I will. Tonight, I'll visit him tonight." The redhead decided firmly and she was going to stick by that decision.

The redhead slid out from behind the wheel of her car and smoothed down the tight black dress. Her short pixie cut was styled casually as if someone had just run a hand through it. Emerald eyes were lit up in anticipation and excitement. Finally, after waiting so long, she was going to do this.

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she let herself in. A smile graced her face and she walked swiftly toward the basement stairs. Upon hitting the landing right before the precarious staircase she stopped dead. Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann, a _blonde_, was in Jethro's basement. She was kissing Jethro, _her_ Jethro.

Feeling all the hope drain out of her, she retreated hastily, not even pausing when Gibbs called out to ask what she was doing. In an instant she was in her car and speeding away. The worst part was she knew he didn't care that she'd seen.

Involuntarily she drove to her home and though she would normally deal with this alone, she picked up her phone and called Abby and, of course, Ziva. They would do their best to help her, she was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

The first female director of a federal agency woke to find she was not alone in her house. She was curled up on the couch in her study and camping out on the floor of said study was her Mossad liaison officer and her lab tech; Ziva David and Abby Sciuto. Suddenly the memories of the night before came rushing back to her and she was pretty sure she must have gotten drunk at one point or she wouldn't have called Abby and Ziva. At least she was pretty sure that's what had happened.

Sighing, Jenny slipped off of the couch and headed over to the liquor cabinet. Her first choice had been to grab a bottle of bourbon but she stubbornly switched it out for Scotch. She was not going to drink bourbon, the taste she had acquired from Gibbs, the reason behind her drinking.

"Jenny?" Abby yawned standing up. She was thoroughly exhausted. Staying up for three and a half hours later than usual with her _boss_ was not something she particularly liked. It wasn't even the event itself so much as the reason behind it. _She'd_ been the one to suggest that Jenny go and talk with Gibbs and the end result had been this whole debacle.

"Go back to sleep, Abby it's 0500, there's still an hour until we have to get ready for work." Jenny's voice was hoarse and her eyes were still red. Abby noticed this and decided to disobey the order. "I'm not tired." She lied despite the fact her yawn had proven otherwise. The redhead couldn't help but smile. "You're so damn stubborn." She muttered shaking her head and throwing back another glass of Scotch.

The Goth's eyebrows creased in a frown line as she stepped closer and closed her hand of Jenny's, preventing the older woman from throwing back yet another glass.

"Abby," Jenny began, shaking her head slightly as she reached for another glass.

Seeing the solution to this problem, Abby snatched the bottle of scotch and placed it back in the liquor cabinet. She locked it and grinned triumphantly to herself before turning back to Jenny, the key held up visibly in her hand.

"I don't remember it having a lock." The redhead frowned wondering just how bad of a hangover she must have or rather how drunk she had gotten last night.

"Ziva." Abby smirked and shrugged as if that explained it all, which it did. Abby had gotten Ziva to slip on the lock because it was getting kind of out of hand, the drinking.

"Did someone call my name, yes?" Ziva asked sitting up. She looked at Abby, raising her eyebrow and laughed quietly.

"Bed-head?" Abby asked gesturing to herself.

Now that Jenny came to notice it, Abby definitely had bed-head and it was kind amusing, OK not so much amusing as hilarious to be quite honest.

Both of the younger women were relieved when the Director started to laugh.

Using this as a cover, Abby tossed the key to Ziva who pocketed it with a nod.

Together they spent the next hour getting ready for work. Jenny dressed in one of her usual skirt suits. Ziva dressed in black slacks and a green shirt while Abby pulled her hair into it's usual pigtails and dressed in a skirt and one of her usual cutesy skull t-shirts.

Finding they had nothing better to do, they all climbed into their respective cars and headed for work.

_A/N: A boring, uneventful but necessary, third chapter._

_I am more inclined to update sooner and with better content that this chapter if some people such as my readers were just as inclined to hit the review button. Who nows? Maybe I'll have them get together only to be torn apart…how this goes depends on my mood. Which in turns depends on how many reviews I get…_


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny was not in the mood to deal with Gibbs at the moment. She hadn't stepped a foot into the bullpen since he'd arrived at work. Instead she'd confined herself from flitting back and forth between MTAC and her office just on the fact she really didn't want to relive the heartbreak of last night.

Cynthia figured out that there was a method or rather quite good reasoning behind her boss's madness and knew that Director Shepard wished for Agent Gibbs to stay away.

Actually, pretty much everyone got that hint except for the man himself, a fact that had been proven when once again when he burst into the Director's office unannounced and, as usual, unwanted.

"Special Agent Gibbs, please not now." The look in her eyes was not fiery as Gibbs had expected it to be but it was pained and heartbroken. If the second B in his name hadn't of stood for bastard at the precise moment then perhaps he would have given a damn but as it was he didn't.

"Not now what Director? You were in my house last night. Do you know what Hollis said as soon as she saw you? She asked me why I'd cheat on her? She told me it was over for good and walked out but not before delivering a slap to the face."

Privately though Jenny felt a little horrible about being the cause, she was quite pleased that Colonel Flirt was out of the picture. She also thought that he entirely deserved the slap in the face and wished she herself could have been the one to deliver it.

"I'd stopped by last night to make sure you'd wrapped up the Jefferson case because SecNav was expecting it first thing this morning but when I saw you were er…busy I left."

"You're a bad liar, Jen; your eye is twitching again. But it doesn't matter because I worked things out with Hollis and explained nothing was going on between us. If anything your unexpected visit made us stronger." Damn, that was a low blow but he was angry and he wanted her to hurt.

Jenny felt moisture springing to her eyes and she willed herself not to cry in front of him. "Get out, Jethro! Get out you, bastard!" So much for maintaining her cool. She gritted her teeth and repeated it louder, her voice growing shrill. He dodged the vase of flowers, that she'd gotten as a present, which was aimed for his head and left the room.

The sound he heard as he clicked the door shut stuck with him thought because he realized her words were right. She was right and yeah maybe he'd baited her hoping for a fight or to make her tear up but whatever his intention it had not been to make her sob like _that_.

The bullpen was empty of his team, save McGee, and Gibbs wondered where on Earth they'd gone.

The two missing members of said team were in the lab with Abby, watching everything that had just happened. Tony had come downstairs to be filled in on last night's events and Abby had been using the security feed to monitor the Director and make sure she was alright when a sudden commotion in the Director's office caught their eyes.

"Oh my God! He's…I mean how could he…why would…Gibbs you truly are a …a…a.." Abby tried to find the right word and simply couldn't.

"A bastard?" Tony suppled, watching as even his hardened playboy heart broke as they watched their favorite redhead break down sobbing.

Abby swallowed hard and nodded. "I think I might actually hate him. At the very least I definitely no longer respect him."

Ziva nodded in agreement with Abby's words. "Love comes to those who still hope even though they have been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they have been betrayed, to those who still love even though they have been hurt before. Let us hope that whoever said this was right and that love will come to Jenny in return because she deserves it."

There was mutual agreement with Ziva's words and a few moments of silence as they tried to figure out what to do.

"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down. I think it's time we got in Jenny's way." Abby spoke the words of Arnold Glasow with a grimness that brought the realization that if they didn't step in Jenny's way there was only going to be a downward spiral for their mother figure.

The three cast looks onto the screen where Jenny could be seen, collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing, a vase laying shattered by the door.

"Well we better get to blocking." With that, the girls left the lab together for Jenny's office and Tony continued to monitor the situation from the lab.

_**Author's Note**_

_The previous chapter was important because it explained why they were monitoring the Director. _

_-C.E.S._


	5. Chapter 5

It had been exactly a week since the Director had broken pretty much everything fragile in her office and sobbed. A week had passed since Gibbs had lived up to what the second b in his name stood for. A week since the world of N.C.I.S. changed so drastically. A week had dissolved as had the respect Gibbs had once received from his team and from Abby.

Speaking of the team and Abby, they were once again in her lab, having refused to be in the bullpen while Colonel Flirt was there. Why he had to flaunt her at work and fling it in Jenny's face was a reason unbeknownst to the team and to Jenny herself.

"We need to break up the destructive duo." Abby announced wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I'm sick and tired of this."

"Sick and tired of what?" Gibbs asked, appearing in the doorway with Hollis at his elbow.

"I am sick. I am sick, sick, sick of your shit. And when I'm not sick, I'm tired. I am sick and tired! Ruby from Monster-In-Law and I'm pretty sure that quote applies to all of us. And for you," DiNozzo glared at Hollis,"I have this one; I thought you were dead, but evil doesn't die so easily. Viola Fields, also a character in Monster-In-Law. In this instance you guys might not be In-Laws but you two sure as heck are monsters!" Gibbs opened his mouth to reprimand his Agent for behavior but he'd already shoved past him into the elevator.

"Well that was uncalled for." Gibbs snapped grumpily.

"No! No, NO! You want to know what's uncalled for Gibbs! HER!" Abby jabbed a finger in Hollis's direction. "That and what you did to our Director. The woman that everybody but you seems to know that you love! You keep pushing her further and further away and strike up this fling with Colonel Flirt over there. You're trying to destroy her from the inside out and it's just plain wrong! What could she have done to deserve this?" Abby demanded angrily. She was throwing an outright tantrum and was fairly sure she deserved to be able to.

"What did she do to me Abby? That _woman_ left me in Paris and tore my heart to shreds." Gibbs spat back. This was rough treatment he was giving Abby and she was his favorite.

The Goth studied Gibbs's features before replying, "No Gibbs, we already know about that and that's not it. I think you're afraid of falling in love because you might lose her so you don't want a relationship at all."

"I AM in a relationship!" Gibbs fired back.

"Only because you aren't afraid of falling in love with her because you know you won't. You just want to cause Jenny pain. Pain because you're feeling it when you think you'd choose her even over Shannon and Kelly's memories." Abby brushed past him and didn't bother calling the elevator but took the stairs instead.

"Jenny used to talk about a man when we worked in Cairo together. This man seemed to be the best thing that ever happened to her. She missed him terribly and was so deeply in love with him that it caused her physical pain to be away from him. Well, she told me she had walked away from him and regretted it ever since. You did not know that man was you, yes? It is and was obvious to everyone else. Instead of telling her the truth of how much you love her, you push her away as Abby said for fear of losing her. Well, Gibbs, it is better to have loved and loss then to never have loved at all." Ziva walked stiffly past him, shaking her head and sighing as the elevator opened and she held the door for McGee.

"You going to scream at me too, McGee?"

"Nope, I'm going to employ quotes like everyone else does. Play fair. Don't hit people. Say you're sorry when you hurt somebody. A wise quote spoken by Robert Fulghum. In other words, what you did to her boss was unfair and a total slap in the face, go give her an apology that makes her loving you worthwhile to her." McGee went to meet Ziva in the elevator and the doors closed on a scene where Hollis was opening her mouth to speak with Gibbs.

Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face as he listened to what his lover had to say or rather appeared to since what had just happened continued to play in his mind over and over and over again.

The team had gathered in the morgue and explained the situation to Ducky, who agreed to let them stay down there to cool off before they went back to their respective places.

"As I was saying earlier we need to get rid of Colonel Flirt." Abby repeated, her face still red from her slight tantrum.

"I don't know Abby, it seems impossible." McGee replied tiredly.

"It's kind of fun to do the impossible." She quoted back instantly.

"Walt Disney." They all said together and managed to release some tension with a few laughs.

"Damn, I feel like a freaking quote machine today." Tony announced and everyone nodded in agreement.

"OK, so how do we even start?" McGee asked Abby after a minute.

"The way to get started is to quit talking and begin doing. That is another Walt Disney quote, yes?" Ziva asked.

The team nodded and Tony looked almost kinda proud.

"Then I suggest we do as the wise man instructed." The Israeli added.

Again they nodded and the plotting began to commence.

_***Author's Note***_

_I was going to dedicate this chapter to left my heart in Paris but I think I should just dedicate the whole story to her. She reviews everything I write frequently and her words just inspire me to continue to write even though I don't always particularly feel like it. I want to thank her for her reviews since I couldn't do that personally with PM's disabled. She wants to see Jenny find love and hear the team's views which is exactly what I now plan on doing. Thank you, left my heart in Paris for being such a wonderful reader and fan._

_-C.E.S._


	6. Chapter 6

"You're sleeping with, Jethro!" Hollis Mann demanded, bursting into Jenny's office in a way that was so Jethro. The Director leveled a glare at the blonde and used all her willpower not to kill the woman in the slowest most painful way possible.

"No, I am not. As Mark Twain once said; get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please." Jenny managed icily. She had become what so many had accused her of being; an unfeeling robot, the ice queen. It was the only way she knew how to deal with the heartbreak she was feeling. She was running on autopilot, barely getting through her work as Director.

"What the hell is with both you and Jethro's team? They've been spewing quotes at us all day too! They've been calling me Colonel Flirt and telling myself and Jethro how horrible we are for breaking your heart."

Jenny just managed to hide her surprise at this new tidbit of information. She felt her heart swell a little to know that someone was looking out for her.

"Better yet what the hell is wrong with you? How dare you burst into my office and accuse me of sleeping with one of my agents? I am the Director of a Federal Agency. An agency you will now be escorted from the premises of." Jenny was ever so grateful to see one of her detail members had overheard the conversation and had come to the door of her office.

Jenny walked out onto the catwalk with Marvin, the detail member, escorting Hollis behind her. Jenny paused as she noticed Jethro's desk and the surrounding areas around his desk were covered completely in used tissues. Gross was about the only word she could come up with. There was a sign that Jenny couldn't quite make out so she leaned forward a little and then suddenly she was tumbling down the stairs, headfirst. As she fell, she grabbed the wrist of the hand that had pushed her and quite literally took the person down with her as she fell.

Her line of vision blacked out as her head came in contact with a railing during her descent. As she came to, she heard sounds of shouts and her detail going after the person who'd also fallen. She assumed it was the person who had pushed her and landed on top of her. They seemed to be fine as they were sprinting away with quite a few agents in hot pursuit, including Ziva and Tony. Jenny couldn't be sure of course but she was almost positive she'd seen a crown of blonde curls.

The redheaded Director tried to stand and found the ground rushing up to meet her. It most certainly would have made contact with her once again had it not been for McGee and Abby catching her so quickly.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, unsure of everything that had just occurred in the blur of events.

"You were escorting Colonel Mann out after she accused you of sleeping with Gibbs when she pushed you down the stairs. Don't worry the ambulance is on it's way." McGee explained hesitantly.

She almost asked why she needed an ambulance when she felt a warm trickle starting down her forehead and reached a hand up to touch it. The woman who'd suffered so much already pulled her hand away only to find it sticky with crimson red blood.

Jenny muttered something that sounded strangely like, "Son of a bitch." And just as Gibbs finally made it over to see what all the commotion was about, promptly puked on his shoes and passed out once again.

_***At the Hospital****_

Beeps and voices were what awakened Jenny. It took her a few minutes to take stock of her surroundings and to realize that she was in the hospital.

It took a few more minutes for it all to come back to her.

Even longer passed before she realized she wasn't alone and that Abby was clutching one of her hands in a death grip and Ziva had the other. Tony stood next to Ziva and McGee was stangind between Abby and Ducky. Her heart broke as she realized the one person she wanted to be there most was not even near here. She wished she could wipe away the tears that were beginning to flow but it was embarrassing to say the least.

Instead she cleared her throat to speak and prayed no one noticed them. "So, how bad do I look?" She questioned, actually wondering what their answer would be.

"You gave us quite a scare, Jennifer. You suffered two broken ribs, a concussion, and a nasty gash that required six stitches on your forehead." Ducky explained, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Abby bit back a hysterical giggle. "Thank God you're OK. I told you we should have killed her!" She insisted, turning to Ziva who was reaching for tissues.

"I promise she will be in severe pain the next time we meet!" Ziva held up her hand in an 'I solemnly swear' gesture and then handed the tissues to Jenny who released the Israeli's hand to accept them.

"More to add to the pile around Gibbs's desk." Tony announced grimly.

"I was wondering what that was about, would someone care to enlighten me why there are nearly five hundred used tissues around Special Agent Gibbs's desk?" Jenny's eyebrows rose as the words left her mouth.

"Well you see, those are kind of all the tissues you've used every time he made you cry. We might have been a little pissed at him but we're not going into detail here. " Tony explained darkly.

"I see."

The door to the private room suddenly burst open and Gibbs burst in. "Damn it, Director! It's bad enough you're so god damned clumsy, you have to pull Hollis down the stairs too? She sprained her ankle because you grabbed her on your way tripping down the stairs!" His words were near to a shout and everyone but Abby and Ducky, who moved to shield her from his view, sprang to Jenny's defense.

"Move." Jenny ordered through gritted teeth as she stood from the hospital bed, quite clearly disobeying doctor's orders, she was sure.

"I didn't _pull_ her down the stairs with me because I freakin' tripped. Your little _witch_ accused me of sleeping with you and while I was having her escorted from the building decided to push me down the stairs. She has a freakin' sprained ankle while I was hospitalized. She almost _killed _ me and you don't even give a damn! You don't give a damn about me at all do you? Well I used to give a damn about you. Hell, I was in love with you but it's just not worth it! I just keep getting hurt. I'm do—" She never got to finish because her legs simply gave out and once again she blacked out.

Gibbs would never be forgiven for this.

When Jenny woke up several hours later, she was in ICU. There was only one visitor she was aware of through her closed eyes and grogginess. The man, for it was most definitely a male hand, was holding onto her hand like it was a life-line and he was drowining. For he most certainly was drowning, this mysterious man, in his regrets.

Jenny breathed and gasped as she took in the all too familiar scent of bourbon and saw dust. Her eyes fluttered open and made contact with blue ones.

"I'm so so so sorry, Jen. I've been such a bastard."

"Yeah, I've noticed. I don't know if I can just say it'll be alright, Jethro, because you've torn me up from the inside out."

"Please Jen?"  
>And she had no idea what to say because her chance for a happy ending was being presented on a silver platter but she didn't want to take it when, to her, it looked to be not out of love but purely out of guilt.<p>

Jenny swallowed hard as she prepared to make the hardest choice in her life. "No." She'd just said no to a second chance and it was already torture but she wondered if it were for the best.

Gibbs dropped her hand and retreated to the hallway.

What had he been thinking anyway? He was in a happy relationship with Hollis. He didn't need her. He never needed her.

The team had once again been present for this moment and although they wanted Jenny to have her chance at love and say yes they knew she had a right to say know when Gibbs had put her through all of this crap.

"She thinks he wanted to make it up to her out of guilt." Ziva sighed as Gibbs walked off.

"I see we still have a lot of work to do. The work we must first accomplish seems impossible but as Thomas Carlyle said before; Every noble work is at first impossible." Ducky spoke at last.

***_Author's Note***_

_As JibbsGal1 told me before, the characters just kind of tell you where they want to go and basically what they feel like doing. Well this is what I got from my characters at the moment but I'm sure that they want a happy ending as much as all of my readers._

_-C.E.S._


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought she could be released after twenty-four hours."

"I'm sorry but we'll have to keep her longer. When we said that, we were unaware that she was living alone."

"Did you see a ring? Of course she's been living alone!"

"I'm sorry but I'll say it again, Miss Shepard is not to be released unless she will have some form of support in her home."

"She has a housekeeper! Surely that would be enough?"

"Not unless this housekeeper stays at night which is most likely when Miss Shepard will require immediate assistance."

The bickering between Tony and the doctor continued for another ten minutes before the Italian excused himself and went to update the team.

"She's stuck in the hospital for at least a week." He announced grimly.  
>"Why? Is she OK? Were there complications we didn't know about?" Abby demanded, her voice filled with worry.<p>

"No,no. Jenny's fine. The thing is, she lives alone and the doctor won't release her."

"Ugh, at this point, she can move in with me. We just need to get her home!" Abby offered immediately.

"She could stay with me if she chooses." Ziva volunteered.

Neither of the men offered because although they were becoming fast friends with their boss it would seem far far too awkward.

"I would offer but mother is such a handful these days."

"No, she'll be staying with neither of you."

The team turned their attention to the source of the all too familiar voice.

"The hell she won't! We're not leaving her in the hospital because you don't want to have to deal with her at work! If I remember correctly, and I sure as heck know I do, then it was your _girlfriend_ who landed her here in the first place! Speaking of which, I assure you that if she comes within three hundred yards of the Director Ziva will personally see to it—"Abby was cut off on her rant by Ziva.

"That she receives, as a gift from Mossad, a bullet in her forehead. Right in the middle."

"Calm yourselves! I said she won't be going to live with either of you because I've decided she's moving in with me."

Looks of shock and immediate disapproval were shared by the team and by Ducky.

"Jethro, I think this is hardly the time to be rubbing in your relationship with Colonel—what do you call her now? Oh that's right—Colonel Flirt. in Jennifer's face. Jennifer quite possibly could have broken her neck and died."

"I know that Duck, I know. It kills me." Gibbs's voice lowered in volume as he pleaded with his old friend.

"I need to know one thing, Jethro, is this out of guilt for what Mann did to her?" Ducky studied his friend's face as he received the answer.

"No." Gibbs objected immediately and pulled Ducky aside.

"I'm doing this, Duck, because I love her and I've only just realized what a complete bastard I've been."

Ducky sighed in response. "You know if you hurt her then I will be the least of your worries, Jethro. I dare say they've grown to love their mother figure and children tend to be protective."

"I know, Ducky. And thank you." Gibbs went to speak with the doctor who after much deliberation agreed to this new plan.

Gibbs had spent the remainder of yesterday thinking and drinking bourbon and of course working on his boat. He'd reached the conclusion that he needed to prove to Jenny that he actually loved her.

****_Author's Note****_

_If you'd like a lot more Jibbs right now then I suggest you read JibbsGal1's __**A New Life**__ which is a brilliant Jibbs work and has a sequel for it in the works. Go on, READ IT! And review! I know she appreciates reviews as much as I do._

_-C.E.S._


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not going!" Jenny's shrill proclamation was loud enough to be heard in the hallways and had Abby wincing.

"If you don't go then you have to spend another week in the hospital." Gibbs answered immediately.

"I'd rather stay here." Oh, how true Jenny's words were.

"Come on, Jen, please. Just give me a chance!" Gibbs pleaded.

"This is the only way you can be released." Doctor Reynolds inputted with a sigh. He's known from the moment he'd been assigned this case that this woman was stubborn and so far nothing he'd seen had proved to him otherwise.

"Fine." Jenny snapped, feeling cornered by both her doctor and by Gibbs.

"I'll go get the release forms." Reynolds announced, hurrying from the room.

Gibbs was silent as he studied Jenny.

They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time when Doctor Reynolds reappeared. The black-haired man offered the papers to Jenny with a pen. Everything was signed in less than two minutes.

A nurse, whose name tag read Madeline, appeared and helped Jenny to the bathroom so she could change and then helped her into a wheel chair. To see what Hollis had done made the bile rise in Gibbs's throat. Jenny was so independent and it was hard to see her like this and even harder to realize that he was semi-to blame.

"Jethro?" Jenny's voice broke through his haze and he looked down at her, taking note of her worried expression.

"I'm fine, Jen." He assured her, taking the bag from the nurse and placing it on his shoulder before taking hold of the wheel chair. Instantly a memory flashed in his mind of another redhead in another wheel chair at another hospital.

"_Look at how tiny she is, Jethro! She's absolutely perfect." Shannon smiled up at her marine as she held a wiggling little bundle._

"_She is, Shannon. Adorable too. I hope she looks like you when she gets older."_

"_I hope she looks like you."_

"_I love you, Shannon._

"_I love you too, Jethro. And we love you, little Kelly." Shannon's last words were directed at the bundle which was now crying._

Gibbs was brought out of his memories only to realize he'd takenJenny to his car. He blinked in surprise before opening the car's backseat door and throwing her bag on the seat. His next move was to open the door to the passenger seat and help Jenny in.

The wheel chair was returned to a nearby nurse and Gibbs climbed into his car. The first stop was Jenny's house to get some clothes and other things she would need.

Jenny refused his help going into the house but as she went up the stairs she nearly fell. The only reason it was nearly was because Gibbs had been following her and had caught her. This now resulted in their faces being centimeters apart.

"Your breath smells like bourbon." Jenny sighed, her eyes searching Jethro's.

"I was drinking, Jen, trying to figure out why I hadn't realized something sooner."

"What hadn't you realized?"

"How much I love you."

Gibbs was unsure who bridged the gap or made the first move but the next thing he knew, he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and she was kissing him back. It was a scene from a past life; two people in love, kissing on the stair steps.

Finally for lack of air they were forced to pull apart. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and guided her to the upstairs landing, just standing there for a second, running his thumb lightly over her cheek.

"Jethro, tell me, does this have anything to do with how guilty you feel over what happened to me?" Jenny's lip trembled as she awaited the answer, a tear running silently down her cheek.

Gibbs kissed the tear away and pulled her closer. "No, Jen. I'm not feeling guilty and trying to make it up to you…at least not for what Hollis did. I am feeling guilty that I treated you so badly and didn't tell you how much I loved you up until now."

Jenny rested her head on his shoulder, a genuine smile lighting up her face.

"I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, Jethro."

"I love happy endings! They are so rare!" Tony announced.

"You are seriously quoting New Moon..that twilight movie?" McGee asked in complete shock, trying not to laugh.

"How did you even know what one that was from?" Tony demanded.

"Sarah made me go with here." The Probie defended.

"Guys, shut up! I'm watching this!" Abby gestured to the screen in her lab.

"I knew bugging Jenny's house was a good idea." She said to Bert, her stuffed hippo. "Deep down at least. I mean, I couldn't agree with it right away. Tony suggested it after all."

"Umm…Abby, you might want to turn it off before we have a porn video on our hands…" Tony pointed at the screen where the kiss the couple was sharing was beginning to grow heated.

"I am glad Jenny has found her happiness at last." Ziva smiled happily. "But I do not think that Hollis Mann will allow it to last all that long."

The rest nodded in agreement and made silent vowels to protect the precarious state their family was in.

"Shit!" Tony exclaimed. "We're in a catch 22. We can't go on being mad at Gibbs because it'll piss Jenny off but if we stop and act happy for them then we have to figure out explaining how the heck we found out."

"You tell them, you're the senior field agent!" McGee chirped in immediately.

"Oh noo, we draw straws!"

"Because that worked so well when you wound up having to ask the Director what we should do about finding her lace—umm…_bottoms_ in her glovebox." Abby countered.

"Fine then we become emotionless robots."

"Deal."

***_Author's Note***_

_Thank you, Alix33. I really appreciate the reviews and comments and corrections. _

_For everyone-_

_Don't think there will be no more drama. I still have an un-Hollis related twist up my sleeve that I promise absolutely no one will see coming. Mwahahaha._

_-C.E.S._


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since the dynamic duo had been reunited. Jenny was still not at work but the team knew everything was well because they would spend their lunch breaks at the boss's house.

As it so happened, they were all gathered for the usual lunch at the moment.

"How are you, Mommy Dearest?" Abby questioned Jenny with a grin.

Jenny rolled her eyes at Abby's insistence on using the title. "I honestly don't know what I hate more; Mommy Dearest or Madame Director. At least though, Mommy Dearest is used with what I hope is affection rather than the intent to piss me off as Jethro so commonly did with Madame Director."

Suddenly an ice cold hand clapped itself across Jenny's mouth and someone's hot breath was on her neck. Judging not only by the familiar feel of the hands but also because of the team's lack of reaction, Jenny gathered immediately who it was.

The owner of the hands pulled Jenny flush against him before turning her to face him, letting his arms drop to around her waist. Kissing her lightly, he smiled at Tony voicing his feelings that the couple needed to get a room.

"Welcome home, honey." Jenny teased, resting her head on Gibbs's shoulder.

"How are you feeling today?" Gibbs questioned with a some-what worried look.

"I'm fine, Jethro." Jenny rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him softly once again. The kiss began to deepen and was starting to progress to something else when someone clearing their throat forced the couple to jump apart slightly.

"I do have something I want to tell you all." Jenny said at last, the pink fading slowly from her cheeks.

"You're getting married?" Abby squealed happily, obviously hoping that this was the case.

"Um, no. You might like this just as much though, I mean, I know it's rather unusual for it to occur but it's not impossible and—"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALL READY!" Abby exclaimed, on the edge of her seat, dying to know.

"Alright, I'm pregnant." She was prepared to be tackled by Abby but instead she found herself being squeazed and spun around by someone whose reaction she'd been so unsure of.

"Jethro, I can't breathe." Jenny choked out only to be turned for a kiss.

As soon as Gibbs had released her, Abby came at Jenny for an abnormally gently Abby hug.

"Congratulations, Boss, Director." McGee offered his hand and one after another the couple shook it.

Ziva kissed Jenny's cheeks and offered her congratulations and Tony wolf-whistled.

"Great another person who'll have better contacts then me and they aren't even born yet." Tony rolled his eyes. The couple couldn't even respond because of a knock on the door.

Jenny went to answer it, Gibbs staying to slap the back of DiNozzo's head.

"Hi, can I help you?" Jenny asked, her eyes lit up from the excitement of the previous minutes. Suddenly, her expression froze as she took in the reddish brown haired young woman in front of her.

"Jethro!" She called.

"What, Jen?"

"Someone's here!"

"Who?"

"Kelly! Jethro, I swear to God it's Kelly!"

****_Author's Note****_

_I'm sorry but you know I have to throw in at least one cliff-hanger and I was suffering through this chapter exponentially. Sorry dear readers but this one was simply too forced for me to continue to write any further but here's the twist ta-da!_

_-C.E.S._


	10. Chapter 10

The moment that Jenny said Kelly, Gibbs was on his feet though he was still shocked. He was positive that it just had to be someone who looked like Kelly. It took him maybe thirty seconds to reach the door. A smile lit up his face and just seemed to grow wider and wider until the watching crowd became fearful it would split it two. Slipping gently by Jenny, he enveloped the young woman on the doorstep.

"I last see you when you're eight and now you're twenty-four? Oh, Kel, what happened?" Gibbs asked after he released her from his bone-crushing hug.

"Well, you know that Mom saw the murder and we were being protected. And you know about the car crash. The thing is though, I didn't die but they were afraid that I'd be next so they put me in WITSEC where I've been living for the past sixteen years. I was sick and tired of the program and then suddenly as if magic they confirmed the Mexican drug dealer was dead and I was released. I took my chances coming here and prayed to God you'd still be here, Daddy." Kelly grinned and squeezed her dad's arm lightly.

"Is that all, Kel?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and bit her lip, gesturing behind her.

"I was married to a soldier named James Schwartz." Kelly said softly.

"Was? Did you divorce him?"

"No, Daddy, I don't follow in, what Maddie tells, me your footsteps are. I only just saw Maddie while we were on the road and made her promise not to call. Anyway, James was overseas when he was killed in action three years ago. This," She reached behind her and pulled to the front a four year old with blonde hair and those famous blue eyes of the Gibbs family. "Is our four year old daughter Madelyn. "

Gibbs gasped and looked down at the little girl who was the spitting image of the Kelly except for the blonde curls.

"Momma! I'm hungrrrry!" Madelyn whined crossly. She seemed to notice that there were other people though and looked at them curiously. "Who's the red haired lady, Momma?" Madelyn practically demanded of Kelly.

"I don't know." Kelly admitted honestly. "Daddy?"  
>"This, Kel, is Director Jenny Shepard of N.C.I.S. She's the first female Director of a Federal Agency and my boss but more importantly, she's the only woman I loved after your mother." Gibbs introduced Jenny, stepping back to slip his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.<p>

"I'm Kelly Schw—Gibbs." Kelly smiled at Jenny. "But I'm sure you know that. My Daddy has a big mouth sometimes." Kelly rolled her eyes at Jethro. "I'm glad he has you. I have a feeling I'll like you a lot when I get to know you." Kelly shook hands with Jenny before Gibbs led her and Madelyn into the house, a smile on his face.

Abby squealed and launched herself on Kelly as soon as she was introduced and then explained a lot to Kelly about who she was and stuff like that.

"Kel, you're staying with us." Gibbs announced after all the introductions were made.

"But, Daddy, I don't want to impose." Kelly shook her head. "You and Jenny probably like being alone."

"No, Kelly, really it would mean a lot to both of us if you and Madelyn stayed with us." Jenny interrupted.

"Momma, I wanna stay!" Madelyn screeched.

"I surrender." Kelly retorted with a smile.

"You never had a chance." Four people had said it unison; Tony, Abby, McGee, and, Ziva.

The laughter was irrepressible, the mood even more bright and cheery from before.

Kelly eyed Jenny, critically, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Jesus, Daddy, the one you aren't married to?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs looked utterly baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"You knocked her up. You never had kids with your exes or that would have been the first thing that came out of your mouth."

Gibbs looked slightly shocked that Kelly would choose to phrase her first sentence quite that way but let it slide anyway. "No, I didn't, you're right, Kel. I didn't want kids after what I thought happened to you. It was the last thing I wanted." Jenny felt like she'd been slapped across the face. What had happened to the man spinning her across the room a few minutes ago? "But then again none of my ex-wives were Jenny. Had they been then hell yeah, I would have wanted kids. I love Jenny more than anything and to have a baby with her is the best thing that's ever going to have happened to me." As he spoke, Gibbs pulled Jenny closer to him, having noticed her hurt look after the beginning part of his statement.

"You really do have to let me finish, Jenny." Gibbs grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"You know what?" Abby questioned the group.

"What?" Ziva answered.

"I think this calls for a celebration." The Goth announced.

"PARTY!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, McGee simply rolling his eyes.

_***Author's Note***_

_Happy Fourth of July! I know they might not ever see this but; Thank you to the soldiers who fight for our country. I know it's hard being away from your family; My Daddy left for boot camp this morning. I won't see him for 49 weeks. Sorry, if I don't write anytime soon._


	11. Chapter 11

"Lord oh, Lord have mercy, here she comes!" Tony cried out, slamming his head into his desk.

Surprisingly he wasn't alone in this action because all of the remaining team members present, including their newest member Kelly, slammed their own heads on their respective desks.

The 'she' who had them begging them for mercy was the pregnant woman with heavy mood swings that also happened to be their boss, Gibbs's fiancé, Kelly's soon to be stepmother, and their mother figure. A woman with an already fiery temper plus mood swings was basically pure hell for the entirety of N.C.I.S.

It didn't help she was at their area in the bullpen four times as much as she was anywhere else since her baby's daddy was their team leader. They were praying alongside Gibbs that this baby would come soon but for totally different reasons.

"Are you upset to see me?" Jenny's eyes welled up and Tony cursed quietly.

"Because if you are then you can either deal with it or get the hell out and find somewhere else to work!" The redhead snapped and Tony barely stifled a groan. She was giving him whiplash with all the sudden mood swings. He'd happily have taken a Gibbs who'd been deprived of coffee for four weeks over the Momzilla he was encountering.

"No ma'am. We were referring to Gertrude from legal. She's been a pain in the ass lately." Tony lied. He wasn't even sure N.C.I.S. employed a woman named Gertrude let alone that if by chance she did that the woman worked in Legal.

"Gertrude!" Jenny snapped turning in a one eighty to face a little petite blonde who took off at full speed. These days running was the only course of action that worked effectively against Momzilla.

"Gotta love how Gibbs takes even longer and more frequent coffee breaks now that she'd become so evil. Hurry she's not here….TO ABBY'S LAB!" Tony shouted after having turned his head in every way possible to make sure his assumption was correct.

No one needed more encouraging then that because the team and quite a few others ran for the elevators at once, only to have them open to reveal Gibbs with a heaping cup of coffee.

"NO MAN! GET THAT COFFEE OUT OF HERE! SHE CAN'T DRINK IT SO WE'LL ALL BE MISERABLE." Tony wasn't even sure who was yelling but he nodded vigorously, whole-heartedly agreeing. "Gibbs, get it _out!_" Kelly ordered frantically. Footsteps and a deep sniff could be heard behind them so of course those who could reach it in time sprinted for the stairs. Thank goodness for the team they were the first ones on. Other people scattered, climbing up and climbing down the stairs in various directions for various floors.

The only four to head in Abby's blissful sanctity's direction was Gibbs's team.

Abby stood behind the door, her outfit looking more like she was prepard for war than ever and she was armed with seafood….something sure to make the queen nauseous.

Behind her played the lyrics to her latest band's, Hypnogaja's, Looking Glass song.

_You can go ask Alice just why the Hatter is Mad._

_All are welcome in Wonderland 'til the Queen screams OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_

"Take pity on us." Tony begged Abby, ready to get on his hands and his knees if he had to.

_So go ask Alice why the hatter is mad._

_She'll turn when you see her and laugh and laugh._

_All are welcome in wonderland 'til the Queen screams OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_

Abby just nodded her head, and allowed them in, slamming the door after them and wishing she had curtains as the elevator opened with a sullen Gibbs being dragged toward them by his ear. The Director knocked on the door and Abby passed the bag containing seafood to Tony, cracking the door open.

"Sorry, Director, but we're having lunch in here and it's seafood…." Abby explained gently.

"I'll be back." Jenny warned and stormed away, dragging her fiancée with her.

_ALL ARE WELCOME IN WONDERLAND UNTIL THE QUEEN SCREAMS OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_

"Anyone feel like we're in Wonderland and the Queen is the pregnant woman pretty much screaming off with your head at every turn?" Kelly questioned with a sigh, rubbing her neck. "We're going to get injured on the job alright…she'll kill us one by one."

Several hands raised in response to Kelly's first question. "It's going to be a long three months." Kelly sighed.

_***Author's Note***_

_I skipped ahead quite a bit as you can tell. I actually enjoyed this chapter quite a bit._

_-C.E.S._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hypnogaja or their song, Looking Glass, and/or it's lyrics. Check it out though, it's a good song. I also don't own N.C.I.S._


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sooo glad I'm not Gibbs." Tony snickered as he grabbed the scotch tape from the table in the rented hall. "Can you imagine how pissed the Director will be when she realizes we aren't at work? Or for that matter that nearly nobody is at work. They're all out either buying gifts or home cooking for the party. And Gibbs will have to deal with her." He was positively gleeful at the thought and even Ziva had to laugh but she was laughing more at Tony himself than the situation.

"I would hate to be Gibbs." Ziva admitted with a rather amused smile. She passed Abby a banner and then began unfolding table cloths. McGee kept working with the lights and the music since he'd been roped into setting up a play list.

"Awww! I can't wait for Mommy to get here! She's going to love it! I know it! Gibbs said they're going to have everyone here vote and give a name suggestion for both a boy and a girl. Of course, Mommy doesn't know yet since she isn't here but that's Ok." Abby couldn't contain her smile as she twirled around the room after Ziva, putting the center pieces on tables after they'd had a table cloth put on them.

"I for one am totally ready to see my soon-to-be stepmother's face. She'll be about ready to kill us after all the running away from her we did yesterday but she'll be in mid-yell and then she'll be swooning over it." Kelly snickered, batting her eye-lashes at Tony who, on cue, gave his impression of what Jenny's face would look like.

"Momma, will grandma be mad?" Madelyn asked curiously. The four-year-old had suddenly and inexplicably started calling Jenny grandma and Kelly was all for it. Jenny had beamed from ear to ear and Gibbs had just bough Madelyn ice cream. Not that she wouldn't have suckered him into that ice cream anyway but at least it seemed to be a reward to the little girl's mind.

Meanwhile, Jenny Shepard, Director of N.C.I.S., was completely and utterly pissed off. She had not been able to locate her lover's team when she needed their help. Never mind that the help had nothing to do with a case but rather with the choosing of baby names and the purchasing of a paint color for her unborn child's room.

Gibbs had been ducking out all day, away from Jenny when she appeared to be following him and it was aggravating her. Never mind the fact that she was heavily pregnant; she was still going to kill him when she caught him.

Finally Jenny managed to get a hold of her fiancée who insisted on taking her out to dinner to make up for it. Despite her vigorous questioning, she was unable to discern from him the location of his team or anyone else from N.C.I.S. Instead, Gibbs took her home to get changed into something other than her work clothes and ignored her when she asked whether Madelyn was being baby sat by Maddie or not. He couldn't lie to Jenny and so he remained silent to prevent himself from doing so. It wasn't like this secret would hurt her, it was just a surprise baby shower, nothing dangerous….or at least he hoped it wasn't dangerous.

Jenny remained so silent, peeved at him for ignoring her questions and closed her eyes briefly, only to awaken when they were in front of a rather strange building. "Where are we?" Jenny asked and Gibbs just shrugged, continuing to remain silent. It was while they were walking up the steps and with the door opened that she finally snapped.

"JETHRO! Why the hell are you ignoring me? You've been a total and utter bastard!" Jenny snapped just as Madelyn came scrambling forward from her hiding spot. "Grandma!" The little girl exclaimed, giving the redhead a toothy grin.

"SURPRISE!" The team and pretty much everybody who worked at N.C.I.S. came from their hiding spots and Jenny turned to Gibbs, throwing her arms around him as best she could at six months pregnant. "I'm so sorry, Jethro. Thank you." The redhead grinned.

He shrugged for the final time that night and kissed her head. "Rule number 18: It's better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission." He smiled at his fiancée and she kiss him softly.

"Now that you're here, you can read the name suggestions. We had everyone submit a name for a boy and a girl. Read ours first, they're in their own separate bowls." Abby beamed and offered Jenny a seat. Jenny smiled back and sat in the chair, accepting the bowl from Abby. Gibbs sat in the chair next to the redhead and watched as Jenny was handed a microphone to read the names out loud.

"Ducky's girl name was Robyn, which I do like. His boy name was James. Abby's girl name was Luna and her boy's name was Luke. McGee suggested Madison and Michael. Tony suggested Anthony and Sophia. Ziva suggested Carmela and Ron. Kelly suggested Hannah and Sean." Jenny finished the team's suggestion with a smile and so the festivities continued.

***_Author's Note***_

_Ta-da! Now the review are like the bowls….submit your names please! and whether you think it should be a boy or a girl. I take my readers' opinions into consideration._

_-C.E.S._


	13. Chapter 13

The time had finally come that the baby was due and it was just a matter of moments until Gibbs got to meet his and Jenny's child. They hadn't been told the sex of the baby by their own choice but had picked a name out for each. No one knew either name that may belong to their baby except for them and the baby.

Gibbs was holding Jenny's hand as what seemed to be the final moment came around.

"Congratulations, Miss Shepard, Mr. Gibbs!" The Doctor exclaimed with a smile before continuing. "It's a healthy little boy." He grinned and handed the baby off to a nurse so she could clean the little infant up.

"Keep pushing, Jen, don't stop. The placenta's next." Gibbs explained softly as she squeezed his hand yet again.

"He is right, keep pushing but not for the placenta, it's baby number two." Gibbs's jaw dropped as the Doctor produced a second newborn infant . "Congratulations on the little girl." Gibbs kissed Jenny's head and moments later they were each given an infant.

"I'll go tell everyone." Gibbs smiled and kissed Jenny's forehead once again. He passed his little girl to his wife and left the delivery room.

"GIBBS!" He was attacked by a mass of black with pig tails. Gibbs grinned and hugged Abby back.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Are they all right?" Abby demanded.

"Both and all three of them are fine."

His entire little family's jaw dropped.

"I finally get siblings, Daddy?" Kelly asked with a grin. "One of each!" Kelly grinned and hugged her dad. "Well out with it man! What's the names?" She demanded a minute later.

"Well the little girl is Sophia Caitlyn Gibbs and the little boy is Tyler Jasper Gibbs." Gibbs grinned and everyone else beamed. "Congratulations, Boss!" Tony exclaimed, from right behind Kelly, holding Madelyn. "I should say the same to you, Tony. Take care of my daughter otherwise, I might have to kill you." It was then that everyone else noticed what Gibbs had; the ring on Kelly's left hands.

"Oh my gosh, KELLY!" Abby squealed, turning her tackle hug onto Kelly with a grin. There was so much joy and commotion that a nurse was forced to come over and quiet the happy group, grinning to herself.

"I have to ask Jethro, did you name Sophia after dear Caitlyn?" The quieted the group and Gibbs just smiled softly and nodded. "We did. Jasper is after Jenny's dad too." He added quietly before bringing them a few at a time to go visit his soon-to-be-wife.

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. I'm going to be related to my boss's boss and to my boss himself and I'm marrying his daughter and her step-daughter. Yup, things couldn't be any weirder than they are now." Tony announced as Kelly and Abby went with Gibbs to go see the newborn infants.

"Daddy, I want to go see 'Ophia and Tyer." Madelyn demanded of Tony, pulling his hair when she didn't get her way.

Just as Tony quieted the little girl a woman burst into the room, a gun in hand.

"I said weirder not more dangerous!" Tony cursed loudly as he recognized the blonde as one wacky whack job named Hollis Mann. Things were not going to be good and—his eyes bulged out of his head as she pointed the gun at Madelyn in his arms. Tony knew what he had to do as her finger came perilously close to pulling the trigger. He turned his back just as a crack sounded. He hit his head on something and then there was nothing but white.

_****Author's Note****_

_I must admit…I was not expecting to shoot Tony in this chapter but the fingers typing type what they typed and the brain is already plotting the next chapter and so I leave you with a-_

_Will Tony survive? Or will it have Madelyn who was hit when peering of his shoulder and he slipped and blacked out? Only time will tell._

_Until Next Time,_

_-C.E.S._


	14. Chapter 14

"_Tony….Tony…Tony!"_

Tony shook his head and tried to clear his senses as the room slowly came into focus. Even though he was groggy and his senses were dulled, he managed to recognize the throbbing pain on the left of his forehead.

"Wha-What happ-." Tony stopped in the middle of his sentence as the memories of what occurred before came flooding back. "Madelyn! Is she OK?" He demanded, shooting upright.

"Relax, Tony, she's fine. You covered her and kept her safe even after you smacked your head on the way down and were knocked out." Kelly soothed and kneeled down to offer her fiancée a wash cloth. "Thank you. Thank you for protecting my little girl. I don't know what I'd do without thank God that you're OK too." Kelly smiled and leaned in too kiss him just as her father came into view.

"Gah! KELLY!" Gibbs hollered and rubbed his eyes furiously. Tony blanched and his eyes grew wide.

"Um, boss, what happened to Hollis?" Tony asked hastily, intent on keeping the subject off of him.

"I had to shoot her." Gibbs said distastefully. "She fired a and missed at you and Madelyn and then she came in after Jenny. She tried to shoot her. I didn't kill her if that's what you're wondering. She's out of surgery and she'll live. I just wish she'd come to us sooner. I could have helped her _before_ I shot her." He shook his head and raised an eyebrow at the look of utter bewilderment on his senior field agent's face. "She was forced into doing this. It was either this or Natasha would kill her." This clarified nothing for Tony or for his daughter and Gibbs knew it.

"You two come in the room with me and I'll explain." Gibbs beckoned to them over his shoulder and went to claim his chair by his wife who was sitting up, both infants in hand.

"It all started one afternoon when my Director Tom Morrow called me up to his office. I'd already been through more partners than I'd care to name and since the last one had just 'transferred' I was expecting to be chewed out and to receive another incapable partner but what I wasn't expecting to find was a female agent who would soon become my world….."

The tight-knit band of work family listened silently as they finally got to hear the entirety of their parents' story. It was odd in a way but special in others. What little kid hadn't asked how their parents met? Needless to say Abby was enjoying the family history lesson.

Seconds turned into minutes which in turn melted into hours until finally the story ended what had started at 3 o'clock at 7 o'clock.

"Daddy, why didn't you just tell us that this Natasha/Svetlana person was on the loose? We could have protected Jenny!" Kelly said softly.

Gibbs and Jenny exchanged a look and before the latter spoke. "He didn't know. It was my job to take her out and I couldn't bring myself to do it. If only I had. How could I have been so stupid to let that cold-blooded monster—" Gibbs silenced his favorite redhead with a kiss and ran his hand over her cheek gently.

"Getting worked up over it isn't going to do you any good." He sighed and stroked her cheek for a minute before taking little Sophia and handing her off to Abby who'd been asking to hold her for ages now. Ducky received little Tyler and smiled down at the boy while he himself rested in the other chair next to Jenny's bed.

_***Author's Note***_

_I wasn't in the mood to write today but I had N.C.I.S. on the brain (thank you Pauley P's tweets). I figured I could at least give you guys the benefits of that._

_-C.E.S._


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs had been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours. He'd learned his daughter was engaged to a man he'd come to know and think of as a lovable playboy, his fiance had given birth to their fraternal twins, he'd shot his ex-girlfriend, and he'd learned that the woman his fiancee had been ordered to kill on a government op had never been terminated and was after them now.

There was only one thing left to do now; draw out the vengeful witch and end it because Gibbs was not going to let her hurt his family ever. He loved every single one of them even his extended family was loved a whole heck of a lot more than anyone could ever guess.

"Jethro, I can see the gears in your head turning." His redhead's words broke into Gibbs's thoughts and he was forced to look up and acknowledge her.

"What?" He asked after a few minutes under her scrutiny.

"You're planning something dangerous." Jenny fired back with a sigh, squeezing her eyes shut tightly for a minute. They were alone in the room aside from the two newborn infants who were sleeping peacefully next to their mother's hospital bed.

"Am not." Gibbs retorted immediately.

"I'm not going to argue with you like you're a petulant child. Just promise me you won't do anything that could get you killed." Her eyes flashed with the briefest hint of fear and weakness before it was gone and replaced by loving tenderness as her gaze fell onto her son and her daughter. She so very nearly smiled as she remembered how hard it had been to have everyone release her infants and to send them all home to get some sleep.

"I promise, Jen, that I will not get myself killed." Gibbs planned on keeping that particular promise...though he never mentioned being maimed or seriously injured. He wouldn't care if he lost an arm as long as his favorite redhead was safe. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure he could play the favorite redhead card anymore; Kelly was a redhead and likely Sophia would be too.

"Sleep, Jen, you're exhausted." Gibbs insisted and he smiled as Jenny fell into the arms of Morpheus despite herself.

&&& The Next Day &&&

Jenny awoke to the gentle touch of Gibbs's lips being pressed to her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Jen. I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back soon but this is kinda important." She didn't think anything of it as she did as she was instructed, waking a few hours later to find her silver-haired fox had not yet returned to her side.

As morning stretched into afternoon and afternoon stretched into night and night once again into morning, Jenny knew that something was horribly wrong. She'd slept off and on every few hours, feeding the twins while she was awake and they were hungry but there was no way in hell she'd missed Gibbs being there while she was sleeping. Icy fear settled in the pit of her stomach as she realized something must have gone horribly wrong.

Knowing it was best not to dwell on the current predicament and allow scenarios and speculations to take over her brain, she flipped on the tv only to have her heart crash into her stomach and the tears well in her eyes.

"The car of N.C.I.S. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was found totaled and rolled over onto his roof due to an accident with an apparently drunken driver on the way to visit his fiancee and his twins int he hospital. He was pronounced dead at the scene by his close friend and colleague Dr. Donald Mallard, the resident M.E. at N.C.I.S. There is no word at how the woman, Director, mother of his twins, and his fiance, is taking this emotional blow."

The words filtered out of the tv and Jenny's eyes rolled simultaneously into the back of her head. The heart monitor attached flatted to a solid line and an alarm at the nurses station went off. They were losing her and they had to act fast or the twins would be totally parentless. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my God! OhmyGod! Ohmygoohmygodohmygodohmy-" Abby's pani was cut off by McGee's hand on her shoulder. "She's fine Abbs, I just wish that one of us had gotten a chance to speak to her before she saw the news." McGee said grimly. The Goth's eyes were still red from crying.

"We'd bettwer go see her! I can't wait any longer, Timmy!" Abby exclaimed and hurried toward the door to Jenny's room, Kelly was right behind her along with Kelly's companion who was just as worried.

"Jenny!" Abby exclaimed, hurrying forward and throwing her arms around her. "Don't EVER do that again or I'll-I'll-I'll burn you Jimmy Choos!" The threat made Jenny's eyes grow wide despite herself and the present situation.

"Abby! Those are thousand dollar shoes!" The redhead exclaimed. "You cannot just throw that sentence around and use it lightly!" She insisted.

"I threw them around before. The shoes I mean, righ off the catwalk if I do remember correctly." Jenny gasped as her eyes landed on a completely unharmed Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Jethro!" She exclaimed and he moved to her side, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"I'm sorry, Jen, I had to throw Svetlana off my trail and it worked luckily." Gibbs said grimly. Jenny didn't know what astonished her more; the fact Gibbs had not died in that mangled heap of metal that was formerly a car or the fact that he'd just apologized to her.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!" The redheaded Director and new mother demaned, her vision slightly tinged with red.

"Because you love me?"

Damn, of course his turning on the charm would work with her. It always did. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick yours for scaring the crap out of everybody." Gibbs tacked on fairly.

"Because you did it to me first and it was your fault." Jenny countered.

Kelly and Abby exchanged a look before they both threw themsleves in hospital chair with loud identical sighs. The parental units were going to play the blame game and there was nothing they could even possibly say that would phase them. Well that is unless they were drawn into the game themselves because one parent tries to use them as back up or to point out something the other did wrong.

"OH FUDGE! JUST GIVE IT UP AND KISS AND MAKE UP ALREADY! YOU'RE DRIVING KEL AND I NUTS!" Abby shouted after a further forty-five minutes of bickering ad snippy back and forth comments had ensued. Kelly nodded in agreement, reaching up to rub her temple because she was receiving a head ache.

"Fine." Jenny and Gibbd snapped together before doing as instructed. "Thank the sweet mother of pearl!" Kelly cried out in triumph. "Abby, I love you." The younger redhead added to her raven-haired companion.

"Love you too, Kelly." Abby laughed, a laugh that cut short when they started playing the better parent card.

"NO!"

"Just kidding, Abbs, breathe." Gibbs snickered.

***Author's Note***

I'm falling asleep at the compute but I gave such heart attacks to people I had to update a.s.a.p.

-C.E.S. 


	17. Chapter 17

"I might have to kill Mommy." Abby stated grimly.

"I call Daddy." Kelly replied in the same tone.

"I will hide the evidence." Ziva volunteered, her expression just as cross as their's.

"Why what'd they do now?" Tony asked curiously, sticking his head in the lab and snickering profusely as he took in their apparel. "Who in the heck vomited pink all over you?" He chuckled and Kelly shot him a look.

"The same person who is going to stuff both you and McGee in Barney costumes." Kelly gritted her teeth and smiled forcibly.

"What?" McGee seemed to have appeared at the exact wrong time. "I'm not going near Barney with a ten foot pole. I hate that dinosaur, he gives me nightmares." McGee shuddered and realized too late that he may have just given Tony valuable ammo against himself.

"Well, McScaredy cat, I'd like to say you're a wimpy dork but not only will my fiancée make me sleep on the couch if I do but the big purple dino scares the crap out of me too." Tony froze as he realized his boss was directly behind him.

"You'd better be sleeping on the couch anyway, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled, his hand connecting with the back of his senior field agent's head.

"Of course, Boss. Thank you, Boss." Tony cringed.

"Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed, her expression sour at his interference.

"What in the hell are you wearing, Kel?" Gibbs demanded, his nose crinkling.

"Ask _your _fiancée." The young redhead fired back.

"Speak of the devil." Tony muttered as the redhead in question appeared.

"Hello, Jethro." Jenny smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "Tony I would shut up. Your hole is just getting deeper and deeper every time you open your mouth." Jennny responded cheerfully to his devil comment. In her arms she held both infants who were only five days old. "As to your eldest's costume, my tv broke and Sophia needed entertainment." Jenny shrugged, handing Jethro his son. "I love you." Jenny grinned and smiled as Abby took Tyler from her fiancée freeing his arms so he could wrap them around her. She leaned back into his chest and smiled.

"Need I remind you that the agents in your Agency are not meant for your own personal use?" Gibbs chuckled.

"I didn't use the agents from my agency for my own personal use. I used my family." Jenny retorted and Gibbs chuckled.

"I don't hate this costume so much anymore." Abby smiled and then caught sight of herself in the mirror."Okay, I lied. It's still the ugliest thing I've ever seen. Sorry, Director." Abby giggled and kissed Tyler's forehead.

"Lying is bad Aunt Abby." Madelyn came dashing into Abby's lab with Ducky panting behind her. "So sorry my dear but Madelyn has quite a bit of energy and simply demanded she come see you." Ducky tried to catch his breath and speak to Kelly at the same time. It was a wonder she understood him. Perhaps it was only because she was used to Madelyn shoving a fistful of cheerios in her mouth and attempting to tell her mother about her day.

"It's okay, Ducky, believe me when I say I know how she can be." Kelly laughed.

Tony grinned and held his arms out for Madelyn when suddenly he froze, his eyes on the doorway. All eyes lifted to the door where Jeanne stood with a smile on her face, her eyes only on Tony.

"Tony, it took me so long to figure out that I needed to come back because well, I love you. I want to buy a house with you, I want children with you, I want to marry you."

"You want to back off." Kelly growled. Her fiery temper showing through.

"And why would I do that?" Jeanne demanded.

"He's my fiancée." Her growl was slightly larger this time.

"He'll choose me. He loved me first."

"Tony, put this to rest." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I-I-I-I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry Kel—" He never even finished because Kelly was pushing her way past, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ha!" Jeanne grinned smugly. Madelyn had some inkling of what was going on and walked ever so sweetly up to the woman to kick her in the shins hard before attempting to dart after her Mommy only to have Ducky stop her.

Jenny kissed Jethro's cheek, called security to have Jeanne escorted out and then headed after Kelly, knowing this spelled trouble for their happy little family.

_*****Author's Note*****_

_I thought this could help me work some issues into the Jenny Gibbs dynamic even if you think this is a round about way of doing it. And I apologize for time I've been grounded for forever and am actually still grounded but managed to get on._

_-C.E.S._


	18. Chapter 18

Things had not gone well when Jenny had gone after Kelly and currently the latter was not speaking to the former. Perhaps it had been because it was revealed that Jenny had sent Tony on an undercover mission to romance Jeanne. That it was ultimately her blind need for revenge that had gotten him to fall in so deep. Kelly hated her step-mother right now and that was something because the only other person she'd ever hated had been the man in charge of the Reynosa Cartel, the one who was responsible for her mother's death.

It didn't help that the relationship was slowly falling apart beneath the younger redhead's feet. There had been discussions between herself and Tony and currently one of them was going on now;

"IF YOU LOVE HER SO GODDAMN MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST PROPOSE TO _HER_?" Kelly's voice shattered the night on the once quiet street. Madelyn was currently at Ducky's as she normally was during these discussions.

Mrs. Lynn shook her head at her husband, the elderly couple lived next door to the currently disputing adults.

"They were so in love. I thought they would last." She sighed.

"They've been at it like this for the past week. They came home separately after work and were at each other's throats." Her husband supplied and Mrs. Lynn just clucked her tongue and shook her head before the yelling started up again.

"MAYBE I WILL!" He shouted back at her. "IT'S OVER, KELLY!" Tony's voice ripped into Kelly and the kind old couple's hearts as the young man raced into the rain, the young redhead following him. Tony was gone without telling her where.

She called her father and left a message. A message he did not welcome when he listened to it moments later.

"JEN!" He yelled his eyes flashing hotly.

"What—Jethro, what happened?" Jenny's tone changed as she came out into the room and caught sight of his expression.

"YOU! YOU HAPPENED!" He spat.

"What? I-" The redhead spluttered.

"You and Jeanne. You're the reason my daughter's heart was just obliterated! He chose Jeanne over her. And since she's the one left without anyone at the moment. I suppose I choose her over you." He slammed the door as he left and Jenny felt the tears welling in her eyes as she made to follow him, finally collapsing on the stoop as his car roared away. The rain poured down, mixing with her tears and ruining her makeup.

A few blocks away, another redhead found herself sitting on her own stoop, her makeup in much the same mess.

The eldest didn't want to be alone and so she dropped the twins off at Ziva's and drove to Kelly's.


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly sat silently on her door step. The tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the pouring rain. Suddenly, the pounding of the rain was punctuated with the sound of heels on the pavement.

Kelly's head shot up and confusion joined the despair already in place on her face.

"Why are you here?" Kelly asked quietly, not meeting the elder redhead's eyes as Jenny Shepard came to sit beside her.

"To say how sorry I am." Jenny managed, wiping her own tears before reaching over to wipe off Kelly's with the tenderness of a mother.

"Don't. I don't blame you. Initially, I did but then I thought about it. I mean if I thought this Frog person had killed Daddy then hell yes I probably would have done the same thing. It's not like you forced Tony to fall in love with her either." Kelly sighed, accepting the hug her Step-Mother offered.

"Where's Daddy anyway? Off to kill Tony?" Kelly had meant it to lighten the mood but it only served to bring tears to Jenny's eyes.

"No, he-he stormed off somewhere..." Jenny allowed, swallowing hard.

"Elaborate. There's more to it than that." Blue eyes met green, backing up the younger redhead's order.

"He-Jethro,well, you might not blame me but her sure as hell does. He broke off the engagement after he yelled at me a bit." That was it. The admission out loud was like opening the flood gates. Kelly hugged Jenny to her tightly.

***_Author's Note***_

_Hope you enjoy. I think there'll be two or three more chapters it depends on how it works out. :) Happy Turkey Day!_

_-C.E.S._

"I'm going to kill him." She growled.

Ironically, the 'him' being discussed pulled up along the curb and climbed out of his car, his mouth dropping open as Kelly stomped toward him. Jenny wrapped her arms around herself, not looking at Jethro.

"DADDY!" Kelly screamed, the rain still pouring.

"Kel-what the hell is she doing here?" Gibbs spat.

"She is being my mother!" Kelly growled back.

"She ISN'T Shannon and she never will be!"

Jenny began to cry again.

"Why does she have to be Shannon? That's not the problem here! Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed. "Would you expect me to not go after the Frog if I thought you had been murdered by him? Think about it! She did not tell Tony to fall in love with Jeanne! She didn't tell him to leave me! And-I-I did some digging...Mama, Jenny that is, she left you not only because of Svetlana but because the Frog was holding you over her head. She didn't want Kort to kill you!" Kelly practically screamed.

"Oh, God, Jen..." Gibbs looked past Kelly to the woman he'd blamed everything on earlier.

Green eyes sought out the older set of blues, hurt and pain filling the former set.

Jenny's eyes hardened and she stood next to her 'daughter', fury filling her expression. "Give me one damn reason I should forgive you!" She hissed and Kelly nodded in agreement.

Gibbs stepped toward his fiancee/ex-fiancee (he couldn't be sure where they were at the moment) and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely until the need to breathe became overwhelming.

"Not fair." Jenny accused, after catching her breath. "But you're forgiven, I suppose." Jenny sighed. "Do it again, and Jethro I'm damn serious, I will fight you for custody of our children and there will be no longer any contact." Gibbs sighed and nodded, kissing her again before turning to his daughter.

"Thank you, Kel. Let's get out of the rain and figure out what to do about talking to DiNozzo."


	20. Chapter 20

"Tony, you're such an ass." Tony's head shot up and away from his paperwork. He had not, as Kelly feared, gone immediately to speak to Jeanne, thinking it was a little too late to be doing that tonight. Instead, he returned to the bullpen to work on some cold case files and to clear the argument from he'd had with his fiancé out of his head.

"Paris." DiNozzo acknowledged his younger sister. She gave him a sassy smirk, reaching up to brush some of her mousy brown hair out of her face. Her figure was well rounded but it could not be considered in any way shape or form could she be considered overweight. Named for the beautiful city in which she was conceived, Paris was drop dead gorgeous much like the city itself. Her pale seemed to go in perfect harmony with her light brown eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask why I said you were?" She was perched on the edge of Ziva's desk, directly across from him.

"I already know I'm an ass."

"That's good. Can we reach a break through as to why you're an ass?"

"Why? Because I hurt the woman I love."

"Kelly." Paris said at the same time her brother said "Jeanne."

"Jeanne." Tony stated firmly, giving Paris a dirty look.

"—is using you to hurt Kelly thus having Gibbs blame his daughter's unhappiness on Jenny, ruining her happy relationship just like she blamed Jenny for ruining her's."Paris stated firmly, crossing her legs lazily.

"That's not true! How would you find that out?"

"Because, my dear brother, I work for the C.I.A. A fact I thought you were well aware of by now. I'm not totally hopeless when it comes to investigating someone." Paris eyed him. "In fact, I believe my skills are far superior to yours. If you'd care to make a bet on that, I could use some extra money."

"How did you even get up here?" Tony changed the subject, annoyed. "First of all, I am in the C.I.A…remember? Secondl, I am related to an N.C.I.S. agent, and third, the guard thinks I'm cute." Paris let loose her sassy smirk yet again. It was her signature expression.

"Gibbs forbade you from coming up here after you nearly blew it up."

"Oh, I thought you weren't particularly fond of Gibbs and his little redhead right now? Besides, accidents happen…"

"You were pissed at Vance."

"I didn't say accidents didn't sometimes occur on purpose, now did I?" Paris allowed a laugh, the sound of it bouncing around the empty bullpen.

"Anyway, do tell why you're not with Kelly right now? I like that one."

"Because we had a fight."

"Oh, you had a fight, poor baby."

"Bite me."

"I'll pass thanks. My point is, everybody fights. Gibbs and Jenny fight and then they makeup. Kelly loves you and so does that little girl of yours."

"I'm not her biological father."

"Does blood really make a difference? Our father cut you out of the will when you became a cop and then you met Gibbs and he stepped in. Are you saying that Gibbs hasn't been like a father to you? You love Kelly, you shouldn't let old feelings keep you from her. You never loved Jeanne, though it's true it's the closest you've ever come. You just weren't use to being with a specific woman exclusively for so long. You loved the idea of what you had. With Kelly you love her."

"I guess I should head back home to Kelly then, huh?" Tony realized that of all the things that had come from his stunning, dangerous, and brilliant sister…this one made the most sense and had the most truth in it.

"Crawling on your hands and knees." Paris agreed, watching as he grabbed his coat, kissed her cheek, and headed for the elevator.

As soon as the door slid closed, she opened her cell phone and called Kelly, thinking it was only fair to give her a heads up.

_I hope I created Paris well enough to the liking. I'm so sorry for not updating but this has been a bad time for me lately. Both my grade school and my high school are slated by the Archdiocese to close and being a teenager going to highschool, trying to make it the best year isn't as easy with the press in your face twenty-four seven. We will be filing the appeal shortly. Keep your fingers crossed until March when the decision is announced. Thank you._

_-C.E.S._


	21. Chapter 21

Nobody really knew what Tony had said to Kelly or if the redhead had forced him to grovel before accepting his apology and taking him back. Nobody really cared, they just made sure that the Italian knew his placed and that if he ever, _ever_, tried to hurt their Kelly again, he was going to pay, most likely with his life. Gibbs had made that quite clear, Abby had ranted and raved about her extensive knowledge of how to kill someone without leaving forensic evidence, Jenny had made sure he caught frequent flashes of the sig strapped to her hip, Ziva had continually played menacingly with a paper clip in front of him for hours on end, Tim seemed to sit there, waiting to alery his geek posse and even Ducky had taken to waving a scalpel around menacingly.

The other agents thought it was funny, until, that is, he set his little sister Paris on them...they didn't think it was so funny anymore, or that anything was really all that humorous after spending some alone time with her. He could understand, she was his little thorn in his side but he wouldn't have it any other way...sometimes little sisters could be really useful, shocking as it may sound to anyone and everyone.

That didn't matter now, however, Tony beamed as he stood waiting at the alter, Ducky and Tim beside him. He smiled at his daughter, officially his now that he'd legally adopted her, not that Madelyn hadn't been his from the start of course.

The music was playing the traditional tune as Madelyn skipped up the aisle, throwing rose petals upon the ground with such gusto that she emptied her basked three fourths of the way up the aisle. The entire crowd laughed aloud at the realization. The bridesmaids chosen were Paris and Abby, the maid of honor turning out to be Ziva, a fact that had astounded the Israeli to no end. She wasn't used to such complete and utter trust, not to mention emotional displays such as this.

Finally, finally, Kelly made it up the aisle, stunning as ever in her princess-style ballgown, a dress that looked much like that of the cartoon one worn by Ariel in Disney's the Little Mermaid. This was due to the fact Jenny had pulled some strings and worked with Disney itself to create such a dress for the young woman she had come to consider a daughter. She found it almost humorous that it would be her turn to walk down the aisle in a few short months.

Kelly smiled brilliantly as her father kissed her cheek, placing her hand in Tony's, leveling the latter with such a glare that even the mighty Jaws would have thought twice about messing with him. Tony gulped loudly and accepted her hand, smiling all the while. It was the happiest day of his life, that was for sure.

Gibbs smiled on from his place next to his redhead. He knew his daughter would be able to handle this and he knew that Tony wouldn't dare even to entertain the thought of hurting her again. There were too many people in line to mortally wound him if it even seemed a semi-likely possibility. Even the normally mild-tempered Ducky was ready to do it, coming to care for the young woman as a grandaughter as he had so quickly and easily, she'd be in good care.

Soon the ceremony ended and the reception began.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Jenny pouted and Gibbs rolled his eyes. She knew very well he hated to dance but he was fairly sure he wasn't getting out of it, he couldn't have if he wanted to...at least not with that look being played against him. The twins were given to Ducky and Paris, two people very happy to oblidge with such a task. The infants were so adorable, it was impossible to resist.

Halfway through their dance, something landed on Jenny's face and she slowly wiped off the white icing, raising a brow at a totally terrified looking Tony.

"We were trying to cut the cake and it just flew off-I'm so sorry!" Tony exclaimed, the last half of his statement earning him a recitation of the rules from Gibbs.

Things only got worse from there before soon there was an all out food fight.

Not N.C.I.S.'s finer moments.

_***Author's Note***_

_It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, my schools (grade school and high school) were spared! We fought the chopping block and won! That's the good news...the bad news? My favorite teacher fell and had to go to the hospital :/ That was last Thursday and the most anyone's heard from her was her updating assignments on grade connect..._

_-C.E.S._


	22. Chapter 22

This was it, the final marriage that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was determined to have because this one would last. He would not sabotage it as he had done to too many others; this woman was the one he refused to allow to escape. She was the one he loved with his entire being.

The woman to whom he would be wed shortly was standing in the dressing room, staring into the full length mirror. Her hair was as crimson and shiny as ever and her emerald orbs were sparkling almost more than they had when her beautiful babies were born, except, this time, they were sparkling with tears.

"Mama, what's the matter?" Kelly asked softly, leaning against the door frame, her eyebrows contracted together as she frowned.

"Why would he want to marry me?" The elder woman choked out at last.

"Because you're beautiful, intelligent, funny, loving, caring, stubborn, kind, fun, sweet….shall I continue?"

"No, that's quite alright." Jenny said, a watery smile on her face as she accepted the handkerchief her step—well, her oldest daughter, really, offered her.

"Mommy Dearest!" Abby exclaimed, floating into the room with Ziva, their emerald colored dresses swirling about them.

Their boss and mother figure just quirked an eyebrow at the exclamation, too overjoyed on her wedding day to worry about correcting the young raven-haired woman about the use of the abhorrent nickname that she'd acquired some months ago, much to her displeasure.

"We need to give you the traditional wedding traditional wedding things." Abby exclaimed, excitement evident both on her face and in her tone. She was doing an awful lot of exclaiming today which was, after all, expected of her anyway.

"Yes, something blue, something borrowed, something gold, and something new." Her Israeli companion said softly, drawing the eldest woman in the room into a gentle hug.

"Something old." Kelly corrected with a grin as she stepped around to the back of the woman and reached up to slide a beautiful sapphire necklace onto her mother's neck, clasping it for her. "That's both something old and something blue." The young woman smiled, withdrawing her fingers from her Daddy's fiance's red curls.

"Here is something new." Ziva said softly, handing Jenny a hot pink garter.

The expression on the woman's face at being handed such an item made it too hard for the younger girls to stifle their laughter and they practically fell over, laughing as hard as they were.

It was Abby who stepped forward now, handing Jenny a pair of teardrop earrings that matched the necklace she was wearing perfectly. "Those would be borrowed, please don't allow Gibbs to lose those when he's—ahem, helping you….change…"

"Into your birthday suit." Kelly supplied unabashedly, snickering as Jenny's facial expression turned from one of tender appreciation to absolute mortification as the words reached her ears.

It was at this moment that Ducky entered, taking in the scene before him with evident amusement. "Oh, dear, I hope you girls haven't made it impossible for Jennifer to walk up the aisle now."

"Of course not, Ducky, nothing would stop me from marrying Jethro, not now, not ever." She gracefully stepped down and took her dear friend's hand, watching as her twins toddled into the room. The eighteen month olds gave their mother toothy grins before heading straight to their 'big sissy' as they had so deemed Kelly.

The three young women and toddlers departed, hearing the beginning notes of the bridal march.

Madelyn practically danced up the aisle with Sophia at her side as she assisted her in throwing the rose petals onto the runner. The three young woman had already processed up along with Cynthia.

With a deep breath, Jenny took the last few steps, with Ducky at her side, to Jethro, to their children, to her family, to their happily ever after together.

_**Es la final y también la comienzo.**_

_**It is the end and also the beginning.**_

_******Author's Note*******_

_Ladies, and Gentlemen,_

_I apologize wholeheartedly for such the delay. I thank all those who had religiously checked this story and pmed me about it and those who have simply deigned to both read and review it. All your support has meant a lot to me. I also apologize if the translation at the end is off at all. I am only in Spanish II but attempted to make it as accurate as possible. There's been sooo much going on in my life that I haven't had the chance to write fanfiction for all you lovely readers out there._

_Until the next story,_

_~C.E.S._


End file.
